The Way the Box Winds
by AbsorbingDaynel
Summary: Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy Discover the ORIGINAL animatronics (Withered) Marionette was trying to avoid that. But endo helped Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy find the withers.
1. Chapter 1

The Way the Box Winds

 _DISCLAIMER: This Story takes place in FNaF 2! Not FNaF 1_

"Jeremy is done. He said he is quitting tonight. Even though he only worked here for Five Nights." Endo Explained. "Very Well. It is just less work for me. And the others." Merrionette said wistfully. Just then Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie walked in. "Hey, Me and Bonnie heard something coming from the spare parts room. Can we check it out?" Freddy Asked. "Maybe it was just Endo 2 or something." Bonnie said nervously. "No! You mustn't go in that room! You stay out of they're and keep that door locked! Merrionette said, sounding worried. "Merrionette, What's in that room anyways? Why have you forbidden us from going i? Toy Bonnie asked. Marionette wasn't happy about their questions. She knew, that what was in that room, Must stay hidden from everybody but her. Forever.

"Endo. Please bring them back to they're stage. Were opening in 4 hours." Merrionette said, sounding annoyed. "Seriously? 4 HOURS? Why do we have to go back now?" Freddy Exclaimed "Guys, lets just go. Endo Said

Then as they walked out of the room Endo looked very nervous. "Endo, What's wrong?" Freddy Asked. "I-I Know what's in that back room." Endo said. "Endo! What is it? Who is it?" Bonnie said. "Its...Its dangerous. They aren't happy about what happened to them. To their Bodies." Endo explained. "Endo? Who isn't happy? What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked.

It's...Better if i just show you. Said Endo

As they walked down the hall towards the spare parts room. Endo was getting Progressively more nervous. When they reached the door, Freddy stared into the padlock. "How exactly are we going to get in Endo?" Bonnie asked.

Endo said nothing. All he did was reach his arm out and broke the padlock with one swipe. It seemed like he had done this before.

Scuffling noises from inside the room confirmed life. Endo pushed the door so hard it almost flew off the hinges. Toy Freddy stepped inside, Toy Bonnie trailing behind him. Freddy took cautious steps to the middle of the room to turn the light on. Toy bonnie ran in front of him and flicked it on herself. The dim light engulfed the whole room. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie spun around looking at the horrific scene. They saw withered versions of them. The Withered Freddy stood, leaning over like a 90 year old. He had holes in his chest. Withered Bonnie had no face plate. Just red LED lights. Withered Chica had no arms. But pieces of wire and metal lie on the ground under her. "How..When did… Toy Bonnie was lost for words. But freddy was scared. _Where is Withered Mangle?_ Just then Toy freddy heard the scraping of metal and cracking of joints. He spun around to see a hook shatter the lightbulb. _Mangle doesn't have a hook._ "What are you fools doing in there?" Marionettes Voice Echoed through the silent and now pitch dark room.


	2. Chapter 2

A flash of red streamed out of the room. Marionette muttered a name under her breath, but too quietly for anyone to hear. "What did you say?" Toy Bonnie asked. Marionette raced from the room, and Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie followed. Marionette led them to the main vent, where they crawled in and were greeted to a pair of yellow pants and silver feet. "Who is that? Toy Freddy asked. Then the thing started crawling away toward the exit. "FOXY! Stop!" Marionette commanded.

"Foxy?" Toy Bonnie was the first to respond.

Foxy grabbed Marionettes wrist and puller her from the vent. The same went for Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie. "Who- Who are you?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"This is Foxy, He is from..." Marionette didn't know how to explain. "he is from the First restaurant. As are the rest of them."

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy stared in shock. "The...The withered ones are..From a different restaurant?" Toy Bonnie asked.

Toy Freddy was silent. _First Restaurant? What is she talking about?_ "Yes. He was the first version of Mangle." Marionette explained.

"What do you mean, First Restaurant?" Toy Freddy said angrily.

"Freddy Fazbear's Diner." Foxy explained. he told them the whole story of Purple Man, Nightguard, How he got there, He told them everything.

Then the rest of the withered animatronics came out. "Im sorry i was so rude. I just didn't know." Toy Freddy explained. "Its f-" Withered Chica was cut off by the sound of the night guard yelling "Whos there?" Then withered chica and mangle ran out into the hallway. "Your here now and we've got temptations..." They ran at the nightguard, ready for another night.

THE END


End file.
